


Garnki, tłuczki, patelnie - prawdziwa męska przyjaźń przyprawy się nie boi!

by Filigranka



Series: Polska od fandomu do fandomu [2]
Category: Lidl Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: (tak nawet kiedy grają samych siebie), Action/Adventure, Comedy, Community: polskie_fandomy, Crack, Crack Pairing, Foe Yay (almost), Gen, Humor, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, autorka jest szowinistką, comical jocular BDSM, mocą teorii dzieła panowie przestają być prawdziwi gdy grają w reklamie, polska kuchnia jest najlepsza na świecie, robimy krzywdę francuskiemu, to wszystko wina rzeczonego community, więc nazwijmy ich fikcyjnymi rywalizującymi kucharzami
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ekhm. Fik do serii reklam Lidla. Z gościnnym udziałem fikcyjnego Makłowicza (zespół Tesco). Oczywisty crack i nikt nawet nie próbuje udawać, że jest inaczej. Różne drobiazgi, drabble i miniaturki. W niektórych występują lekkie, crackowe wątki homoerotyczne. I równie crackowe BDSM. </p><p>Autorka z zasady nie pozwala swoim różnym "ja", podmiotom i reszcie ferajny na pisanie RPF, więc teraz musi podkreślić, że reklama, jako coś posiadajacego "fabułę", sprawia, iż występujące w niej postaci stają się bohaterami fikcyjnymi. Ergo, fik opisuje fikcyjnych bohaterów żyjących w fikcyjnym świecie reklam; tu nie chodzi o disklajmerzenie, tu chodzi o moje zasady! ; -)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jak dzieci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ad_Absurdum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/gifts).



> Pierwsze dwa drabble, napisane w odpowiedzi na rozpaczliwy zew Ad_Adburdum i community polskie_fandomy. Marudzili, marudzili, kusili, kusili, wpychali człowiekowi okoluary slashu na nos - i nic nie pisali. Cóż, ktoś musiał nadrobić to zaniedbanie. Poza tym, Ad_Absurdum napisał wielce urokliwe crossovery do "Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki", więc autorka uznała, że czas się odwdzięczyć i zapędziła podmiot czynności twóczych do roboty.
> 
> Wszyscy chcieli foe yay, to dostali foe yay. Autorka obejrzała akurat reklamę, na kanale YT (nazywa się to Pascal kontra Okrasa), gdzie panowie robili straszne rzeczy z nożami (mięso siekali), mając zawiązane oczęta. Stąd inspiracjątko się wzięło.

**Karol potrafił także przyrządzić serniczki z kaszy gryczanej, nawet z zasłoniętymi oczami (ale to nie było specjalnie istotne)**

  
       Czy jest coś, co umiałby zrobić nawet z zamkniętymi oczami? Na wszystkie garnki i patelnie, cóż za głupie pytanie. Okrasa z zamkniętymi oczami potrafił doprowadzić Pasca... Pana do ekstazy, potrafił leżeć bez ruchu, bez najmniejszego drgnięcia, słowa ani jęku, jeżeli Pan sobie tego zażyczył, mimo wszystkiego, co ten właśnie z nim robił. Z zawiązanymi oczami Karol czuł się całkowicie bezbronny, spanikowany organizm wyłapywał wszystkie bodźce silniej, interpretując najgłupsze z nich – jak dźwięk skwierczącego masła – jako zagrożenie. I to było najcudowniejsze.   
       Chociaż nie. Najcudowniejsze było, że Okrasa wiedział, gdzieś tam głęboko pod pierwotnymi instynktami hipokampu, że przy Panu jest absolutnie bezpieczny.

 

**Jak dzieci**

  
       — Zapiekanka z ziemniakami i łososiem! — oznajmił tryumfalnie Pascal.   
       — Mhm — potaknął Karol.   
       Brodnicki leżał na łóżku, nagi, z zasłoniętymi oczami. Okrasa siedział obok, również nieubrany, częstując go kolejnymi specjałami. Teraz włożył Francuzowi do ust kawałek doprawionej ryby.   
       Pascal zamilkł. Przeżuwał, mlaskał, nic. W końcu przełknął.   
       — Pasuję — westchnął. — Ale nieźle mi szło.   
       — Fakt. To był węgorz w cebulce. Już ich nie macie we Francji. Ale trudno, zasady to zasady, mogę teraz z tobą zrobić, co mi się... — Karol przechylił głowę i zaczął ssać sutek drugiego mężczyzny — ...żywnie podoba.   
       Brodnicki przewrócił oczami. Czy Polak naprawdę nie zauważył, że Pascal pomylił się całkowicie celowo?


	2. Polityka historyczna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 XI się akurat przypałętał. Hej, kto Polak do kotletów!

       — Zupa krem z ziemniaków z prawdziwkami — szepnął kusząco Okrasa.  
       Pascal nie był pod wrażeniem  
       — _Paroles_ , _paroles_ , _paroles_ — zanucił.  
       Nie będzie mnie tu szlagierami francuskimi zbywał, pomyślał zirytowany Karol.  
       — Twaróg wędzony w marynacie z konfiturą — zaproponował.  
       — _Paroles_ , _paroles_ , _paroles_...  
       — Łopatka wieprzowa w piwie i miodzie!  
       — _Paroles_ , _paroles_ , _paroles_...  
       — Flambirowane kotlety ze schabu z sosem z gąsek zielonych i aronią — wydusił z siebie na jednym wydechu Polak.  
       — _Paroles_ , _paroles_ , _paroles_ , _paroles_ , _paroles encore des paroles que tu sèmes au vent_ — prychnął drwiąco Brodnicki.  
       — Na wiatr? — Okrasa uniósł brew. — Prędzej na patelnię. Poza tym, ktoś tak się rozśpiewał, że zapomniał przypilnować swojego garnka... I chyba, jakimś strasznym przypadkiem, wiatr wsypał mu pół solniczki do zupy z cieciorki.  
       — Ty podstępny, zdradziecki kucharzyno!  
       Nastroje Pascala, dumał Polak, doprawdy przypominają huśtawkę. To musi być ta słynna francuska kapryśność.  
       — Zupa z cieciorki jest wyśmienita — oznajmił Brodnicki z wyrzutem. — Oszukałeś mnie!  
       — Ja? Ciebie? W porównaniu z tym, jak nas oszukał Bonaparte, to to jest nic! Że nie wspomnę o tym, jak żeście nas załatwili we wrześniu roku pamiętnego! I potem, wspierając tymi swoimi filozoficznymi bzdurami marksizm! I ty masz czelność zarzucać mi oszustwo? Oburzające! — oznajmił z afektacją Karol, ostentacyjnie wychodząc z kuchni.  
       (i wracając po trzech sekundach, bo kotlety zaczęły mu się przypalać).  
       Francuz, niespecjalnie dobrze wyłapujący różnice między słowiańską przesadną, żartobliwą emocjonalnością, a słowiańską normalną, szczerą, poprzedzającą chwycenie za noże i rezanie zaścianków emocjonalnością, przyrządził do wieczora biało-czerwony deser, udekorowany, na wszelki wypadek, cytatami z _Warszawianki_. W obu językach.


	3. Indiana Jones i... A nie, to nie ta bajka. Makłowicz (i inni) i gaj starożytnego cynamonu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komjuńcio zażądał... poprosiło o crossover z kolejną serią reklam, tym razem Tesco, gdzie z kolei Makłowicz spisuje się dzielnie. Komjuńcio ma, czego chciało.
> 
> I wreszcie (jak już w poprzedniej miniaturce) można odpocząć od slashu. Czysta prawdziwa męska przyjaźń!

       — Karol! — wrzasnął rozdzierająco Pascal. — Karol! Cynamon mi się skończył! Jak ja teraz tę potrawkę z wieprzowiny zrobię?   
       Zapadła cisza. Oczy Brodnickiego już niemal napełniły się łzami, już trzepotał rzęsami, jak mały chłopiec, broda mu drżała... Wiedział, drań, że dla Polaka, jak każdego przedstawiciela ludów Wschodu, od Turków począwszy, dziecko to świętość, skarb i ukochanie największe, budzące tkliwość a czułość, a wzruszenie niezmiernie. Francuza (już w XVIII wieku najbardziej bezwzględni, okrutni, wyrachowani francuscy politycy usprawiedliwiali się brakiem miłości w dzieciństwie), trochę go to początkowo zdumiewało, ale szybko nauczył się wykorzystywać uwarunkowanie kulturowe na swoją korzyść.  
       Okrasa spróbował zachować się jak przedstawiciel uwielbianej przez Lechitów kultury zachodniej: zimny dżentelmen – czyli po prostu zignorować dzieciaka, czy raczej mężczyznę dzieciaka udającego. Sam miał na głowie duszoną karkówkę, również z cynamonem, lecz przyprawy na pewno nie starczyłoby dla nich obu.  
       — Mój cynamon... — wyjąkał trzęsącym się głosem Pascal. — Moja pot-potrawka...  
       Karol się poddał. Nie nadawał się na dżentelmena, najwyraźniej. Nie nadawał i już.  
       — Dobra. W porządku. Nie histeryzuj mi tu tylko. Skoczę do Roberta, może ma jakiś w zapasach, a jak nie, to go spróbuję na wyprawę namówić. Powie się, że to sytuacja awaryjna.  
       Pascal natychmiast się rozpromienił.   
       — Naprawdę? _À merveille_! Jesteś najcudowniejszym rywalem na świecie! — zawołał z emfazą. — Tylko dopilnuj, żeby on świeży był i ze zdrowego drzewa!

***

       Makłowicz, jak się okazało, cynamonu akurat nie miał. Na wyprawę wszakże dał się skusić. „Za długo już w domu siedzę" stwierdził raźno i zadzwonił po swojego, jak to ujął, szofera. Czyli pilota odrzutowca, wynajmowanego specjalnie przez tajemniczych sponsorów Roberta, zainteresowanych dostępem do najsmaczniejszych, najbardziej tajemniczych, ukrytych w najtajniejszych schowkach, starożytnych przypraw świata. Okrasa podejrzewał przyjaciela w współpracę ze złowieszczymi amerykańskimi korporacjami farmaceutycznymi – podobno szukali przy okazji lekarstwa na raka tudzież parę innych utrapionych przypadłości – ale nigdy nie pytał.  
       Po co narażać wieloletnią znajomość? Zresztą, amerykańskie korporacje produkujące dodatki do żywności bynajmniej nie były mniej złowieszcze; o ile nie była to po prostu inna branża jednego akcjonariusza.  
       Karol miał pewne obawy – samolot huczał niemożebnie, pilot miał na twarzy uśmiech tak zawadiacki, że aż budzący obawę („ja nie dam rady?" regularnie kończyło się katastrofą), a karkówkę trzeba było zamarynować – jednak wspomnienie wygiętych w podkówkę ust Brodnickiego go przekonało. Nikt nie powie, że Polacy nie są gotowi ginąć za Paryż! Udowodni, raz jeszcze, swą wyższość moralną tym pragmatycznym, tchórzliwym wielbicielom żab, ślimaków i bagietek! Jak Somosierra, to Somosierra!  
       — Ale pamiętasz, jak to się dla nas skończyło? — bąknął Robert, słysząc z ust Okrasy pierwsze takty _A czyjeż to imię rozlega się sławą_. — Poza tym, Hiszpanie walczyli o wolność, nawet legioniści się kapnęli koło Haiti, że nie ma co tak Napka idealizować...  
       Karol umilkł. Z Makłowiczem na historię lepiej nie zaczynać. Jak to człowiek o pochodzeniu wieloetnicznym nie bał się posądzeń o szowinizm, toteż umiał, na przykład, wypomnieć Szwedom, że mają podłą kuchnię, jeżeli w ogóle mają, ciągle nie zrealizowali postanowień traktatu w Oliwie i układali się z Hitlerem, więc ich dzisiejszy dobrobyt socjalny na krwi zbudowany. Nie wiadomo, co Skandynawów ubodło najbardziej.  
       Na Sri Lankę dolecieli w kilka godzin. Okrasa bladozielony, ale żywy, Robert w świetnym nastroju, pilot, po kilku popisowych beczkach, także zadowolony. Karol dostrzegł, że Makłowicz ma najwyraźniej niezłe znajomości – pogadał z kilkoma ludźmi i już prowadzono ich małymi, zatłoczonymi uliczkami, pełnymi gwaru i egzotycznych zapachów, prosto do...  
       Siedziby mafii. Albo czegoś, co na nią wyglądało. Elegancki, nowoczesny budynek, strzeżony przez kilkunastu uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Karol niemal zemdlał i obiecał sobie, że poważnie pogada z Pascalem po powrocie. O ile przeżyje.  
       Wpływy Krakusów są najwyraźniej wielkie, bo Robert rozmawiał z kimś, kto wyglądał na miejscową szychę, jak równy z równym. Kiwał co jakiś czas głową, potakiwał, wzdychał. W końcu obrócił się do towarzyszy, wyraźniej podekscytowany.  
       — Im też się najlepszy cynamon właśnie skończył. To znaczy, mają przyprawę, tylko nie mogą nam dać, bo ich źródło wyschło, a potrzebują dla siebie. Ale to nawet lepiej, przetrzepię trochę te moje stare kości, porządna wyprawa będzie, nie szkolna wycieczka! Naskrobiemy, przyniesiemy i po sprawie. Najlepszy okoliczny gaj cynamonowców został opanowany przez smoka czy węża, podobno. Stąd kłopoty z dostawą. Zapowiada się świetna zabawa!  
       Pod Okrasą ugięły się nogi, po chwili jednak wziął się w garść. W końcu był potomkiem husarzy. Da sobie radę z nieposłuszną fauną. Miał nadzieję.   
       Wyruszyli.

***

  
       Gaj wyglądał... przytulnie. Niegroźnie. Zrujnowany murek, zieleń traw, wąska ścieżka wysypana żółtym piaskiem, biegnąca w dół wzgórza (gaik leżał na jej końcu, w dolince). Przynajmniej takie było pierwsze wrażenie Karola. Nim odniósł drugie, potknął się o leżące przy furtce ciało. Sczerniałe. Spalone.  
       — Oooo, jednak smok, nie wąż! To dobrze, już myślałem, że coś źle zrozumiałem albo tłumacz się pomylił — zawołał radośnie Robert.  
       — I co teraz? — wyjąkał Okrasa. — Dasz mu barana wypchanego siarką?  
       Makłowicz pokręcił głową, chyba oburzony.  
       — Coś ty! Przecież to ginący gatunek! Masz mnie za okrutnika? Użyję ciebie jako przynęty, a sam podbiegnę, zbiorę korę i wrócę.  
       — A, to brzmi sensow... Że słucham? — wrzasnął Karol.  
       — Karolku, jesteś zdecydowanie ode mnie zwinniejszy, świetnie żonglujesz, robisz dużo hałasu, uwielbiasz się wygłupiać – na pewno zdołasz przyciągnąć uwagę tego stworzenia. Pan Kaziu — wskazał na pilota — będzie ci asystował z pistoletem. Nic się nie bój. My mamy nie dać rady?  
       Okrasa energicznie pokiwał głową, bo tak, oni mają nie dać rady, jeju, w co ja się wpakowałem, ale nim zdążył porządnie zaprotestować, Robert wcisnął mu w dłoń piłeczki, dzwoneczki, bębenek, trąbkę i kolorową płachtę, rzucił radośnie „no, teraz wyczyniaj te swoje sztuczki, wiesz, jak przy kłótniach z Pascalem", po czym wepchnął nieszczęśnika do ogródka, spychając przy okazji z górki.  
       Karol potknął się, przekoziołkował, potem po prostu zleciał na łeb, na szyję, wierny poddany pani grawitacji. I tak oto wylądował na samym środku dolinki, prosto pod dorodnym cynamonowcem.  
       Tudzież na wprost ślepi dorodnego smoka.  
       — Eee... przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale potrzebuję trochę kory z pańskiego drzewa... — zaczął niepewnie.  
       Potwór otworzył imponująco uzębioną paszczę. Wyglądał na głodnego. Okrasa zastanawiał się przez momencik, jakie są obyczaje kulinarne takich stworzeń, ale w następnej sekundzie jego instynkt przetrwania zaskoczył.  
       Kucharz zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął uciekać. Rychło w czas, bestia bowiem zaczęła zionąć ogniem. Polak zwiewał w te pędy, zakosami, w lewo, w prawo, padając, powstając, czołgając się i podskakując na przemian. Kątem oka dostrzegał czasami Makłowicza ze stoickim spokojem majstrującego przy drzewie.  
       „Mam nadzieję, że ten cynamon będzie chociaż smaczny. A Pascal się udławi tą swoją potrawką. I będzie odwiedzał mój grób – nie, to jakoś sprzeczne" myślał gorączkowo, gdy legendarna istota zapędziła go w kozi róg. Konkretnie: na skraj urwiska.  
       — Yyy... to może ja mógłbym zatańczyć albo zaśpiewać? Albo zagram coś może? — zaproponował, po czym zaczął wyć jakieś polskie piosenki biesiadno-patriotyczne, walić nieskładnie w bębenek, potrząsać dzwoneczkami i podskakiwać, odziany w płachtę.  
       Doprawdy, bliskość śmierci szokująco poprawia koordynację. Udało mu się nawet kilka razy podrzucić oraz złapać piłeczki.  
Smok najpierw tylko patrzył. Potem usiadł – czy raczej opadł na brzuch, rozkładając łapy na bok. Z oczu potwora biło rozbawione zdumienie. Albo zdumione rozbawienie, Karol nie sprawdzał dokładnie.  
       Po jakimś czasie – nie ważył się liczyć – nogi zaczęły mu odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Piłeczki zleciały mu na łeb, głos zachrypł. Bestia powoli wracała do bycia znudzoną, co oznaczało, że za moment Okrasa skończy jako frykas, tutaj, na obcej ziemi, daleko od ojczyzny; co gorsza, na pewno nieodpowiednio przyprawiony...  
I w tej sekundzie, gdy ta przerażająca myśl weszła mu w neurony, coś chwyciło go za kołnierz, po czym uniosło, dyndającego, z rozpędu nadal śpiewającego, grającego oraz ubranego w tę cyrkową płachtę. Sądząc z miny smoka, przedstawienie znowu zaczęło go interesować, ale to z kolei mogło już nie obchodzić Karola, bo oto Robert wciągał go z drabinki do wnętrza odrzutowca.  
       — Świetnie się spisałeś! — wołał. — Jak cię zapędził nad tę przepaść, to się nawet trochę przestraszyłem, ale jakżeś śpiewać zaczął, to wiedziałem, że będzie dobrze! Prawdziwy zaklinacz smoków z ciebie! No, a teraz lecim wymienić korę na cynamon dla tego twojego francuskiego przyjaciela...  
Okrasa nie miał nawet siły się spierać. „Ciekawe, czemu nie usłyszałem silników" myślał tylko, dosłownie czując opadanie poziomu adrenaliny we krwi, nadchodzącą senność „musiałem naprawdę głośno śpiewać... Albo to mi w uszach serce dudniło...".

***

       — Wróciliście!  
       Brodnicki zawisł im na szyjach.  
       — A co — mruknął jego arcyrywal — już się bałeś, że z twojej potrawki nici?  
       Francuz jakby się speszył.  
       — Mmm... nie, bo, jakby, tak... Mmm. Dłużyło mi się na was czekać i nie chciałem, żeby produkty się popsuły, więc, mmm, no, cóż – zużyłem twój cynamon, Karolu. Pomyślałem, że jak przywieziesz świeży, to nie będzie problemu, a jak nie, to jakby i tak twoja wina, więc...  
       Makłowicz, który w międzyczasie wybył do kuchni, gruchnął śmiechem.  
       — Oj, Karolu, Karolu! Mówiłem ci, że od Wazów nigdy dobrze nie wychodziliśmy na przysługach dla Francuzów! Ale, Pascalu, muszę przyznać, że wieprzowina prima sort! _C_ ' _est brilliant_!


	4. Mamma mia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W ramach styczniowego kramiku z promptami.

 

I

      Udział w reklamówce Lidla, rozmyślał Okrasa, przy wszystkich swoich zaletach, głównie finansowych, mógł się okazać niszczący dla jego przyjaźni z Pascalem. Francuz obsesyjnie sprawdzał bowiem stan głosów i popadał w nastroje więcej niż melancholijne, jeżeli przegrywał. Klął polski gust, pił polską wódkę, próbował skakać na polski bruk – dzięki losom, że mieszkał na parterze – a Karola budził o trzeciej nad ranem, by mu się wyżalić, wyganiając go z ciepłego łóżeczka. Polskiego łóżeczka. W skrócie: stawał się absolutnie nieznośny.  
      Okrasie było obojętne, który z nich wygra. Polska kuchnia była kuchnią ludu bogatego, przynajmniej w żywność, którego nigdy klęska głodu nie popchnęła do jedzenia ślimaków czy żab, zawsze pod ręką były świnie, kuropatwy, tury i czarnoziemy. Ten historyczny dowód wyższości wystarczał mu całkowicie, ba! rozumiał, że Brodnicki walczy z ciężkim kompleksem. Czy musiał jednak walczyć tak dziecinnie, irytująco, tak absorbująco?   
       No i czy musiał próbować udowodnić nieistniejącą wyższość kulinarną akurat w przeddzień Sylwestra? Okrasa chciał odpocząć przed nocną zabawą.

II

      Do klubu poszli razem, na żądanie sponsorów.  
      „Kobiety to wzrusza, a poza tym, gotowanie w tak ciężkich warunkach to prawdziwy sprawdzian umiejętności” tamci oznajmili. Hm. Karol wolał nie wiedzieć, co wzrusza owe kobiety. Powiedzmy, że niezborne próby, jakie podejmuje Pascal, by dorównać jego geniuszowi.  
      Wybitnie niezborne zresztą, bo oto Okrasa serwował już kolejne porcje kanapek i tartinek, wzbudzając w zgromadzonych – szczególnie damach – niesłychany entuzjazm, tak smakiem potraw, jak swoją zwinnością (ciekawe, czy się domyślą, co go w tak dobrej formie utrzymuje... eee, pewnie nie i tak lepiej), a Brodnickiego ani widu, ani słychu. Karol zaczął się martwić. Może tamten się nożami pokaleczył? Może przypalił coś i ze wstydu wyjść nie chce? Może produktów zapomniał? Może go napadli? Ciemne włoski wyskubali, srebrny głosik – no, tutaj złapał się na hiperboli: akcent z głosu – skradli?  
       Przedzierał się przez tłum z rodzajem niepokoju, skrywanym za radosnym uśmiechem. W końcu Pascal nawet liczyć dni dobrze nie umiał, ostatnio udowodnił przy kaczce, w takim wielkim klubie to się i zagubić mó...  
       Francuz tańczył sobie. Najradośniej w świecie. Najspokojniej w świecie. Ignorując nie tylko to, że Okrasa się martwi – bo się nie martwił! – ale ich rywalizację. Ten ich punkt honoru, którym tak się podobno przejmował! Karol się natrudził (ciasto francuskie nawet zrobił), by mu pokazać, udowodnić, dokopać, zwyciężyć, zachwyt w oczach zobaczyć lub klęskę, jak zwał, tak zwał – a ten tutaj sobie całą sprawę po prostu odtrącił? Głupią panierowaną mozzarellą się wykpił?  
       Spojrzenie Polaka najwyraźniej zabijało, bo jego rywal, spostrzegłszy je, natychmiast spoważniał, dumnie wypiął pierś i te swoje (pożal się Boże!) serki. Doprawdy, nie uchroniłoby to owego lowesala przed wyciąganiem ciasta francuskiego z tych swoich loczków, gdyby nie jakaś dziewoja o złotym sercu, który chwyciła Okrasę za ramię. Kucharz uznał to za rozpaczliwy gest „pomiłujta!” czyli ostateczny dowód swojej wygranej, uznał więc, że tym razem cudzoziemskiemu fircykowi odpuści. Jakiż Polak odmówiłby prośbie damy?  
       No i jakiż człowiek mógłby się długo gniewać na Pascala?


End file.
